Reversal
by Xetton
Summary: Elsword follows Ara down a quiet and deserted alley...rape ensues...


**Greatly inspired by a rape manga…**

**Characters will go OOC after a certain point.**

**Enjoy!**

**Apperance:**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword (IDK, I feel like it's the most likely class of Elboy to rape someone…)**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam (Innocent, nothing to suspect…)**

* * *

**Reversal**

Ara and Elsword were in a quiet part of town, walking down a back alley.

She wanted to talk to Elsword in private and was leading him to a place to do so.

Ara was smiling and Elsword noted a small skip in her steps. He smirked.

_How naïve of you to let your guard down. This is too easy._

Elsword quicken his pace so that he was only a few inches behind Ara.

_Coming to a deserted place like this? It's just screaming "come get me."_

Elsword quickly scanned Ara from head to toe before glancing forwards again.

_You're so cute. I really didn't think you would ever give me this chance._

Ahead of them, Elsword could see a corner. The spot, Ara wanted to go to was right around it.

_Once we get around this corner it will be…_

The two walked around the corner when…

_RAPE TIME!_

"**KYAAAAAA" "EEEEEEEK"**

Ara had lunged at Elsword, clawing away at his clothes.

"Ara!?" He yelled out, she had surprised him and he let out the girlish scream earlier. She continued removing the rest of his clothes.

"What are you doing?" He frantically questioned her.

"Ara, stop! I'll scream for help!" He said loudly. This finally got her attention.

She looked at him and smiled.

"And which one will they think is the attacker? Me or you?" As she said this, she started removing her clothes, revealing her well-developed body, much to Elsword's embarrassment and Ara's delight.

Elsword backed up only for his back to hit the wall. Ara's initial attack cornered him.

She moved towards him, trapping him.

"If anyone saw us like this, it would be your problem~" Ara teased. Elsword gulped when he realized that she was right. What woman does this to a guy?

"What do you want from me?" He questioned, he was scared at what she was going to do to him.

"Relax, in the end, we'll both feel good~" She said.

Elsword tried to move his arms only to feel something sticky around his wrists. His wrists were taped together!

"When did you…" He started but Ara quickly pecked the side of his mouth.

"I won't let you escape~" She said, tossing away a roll of tape.

She proceeded on removing the rest of his clothes, much to his embarrassment. She removed everything except for his red boxers.

"Ara, wait…" He called out to her.

She didn't listen, pushing her hand down into his boxers to feel his member.

"Stop! No!" He pleaded. Ara felt his details before finally removing his boxers to see it in full glory. Rubbing her fingers together, she could feel something wet and sticky, she looked at it and smiled.

She looked at him face to face, holding her fingers a few inches away, she questioned him.

"So you're already excited?" She commented, Elsword looked at sticky substance between Ara's two fingers. He turned his head away in denial.

"No! Of course not!" He said, trying to hide his obvious arousal.

She smiled and bent down to take his member into her mouth.

Elsword started to squirm at the feeling of her mouth, his face turned red as his body was being toyed with.

"This is my first time…" He commented, not sure if the fact would change anything.

She stopped, holding it next to her cheek as she looked up at him.

"A virgin?" She asked curiously. He nodded hesitantly.

"I was saving myself for the person I love…" He said. Ara just smiled before taking his member back into her mouth.

He struggled and quivered in pleasure as he got more and more turned on.

"Well? Do you love me?" She asked him in-between sucking him off.

Elsword glanced away as he tried coming up with a suitable answer.

"You're an important teammate and friend and I-" He stopped as he got closer ejaculating.

Noticing this, Ara quickly stopped, denying him the pleasure of finishing. His body quiver and shook in an attempt to finish but to no avail.

Elsword panted and looked at Ara painfully.

She stood back up, kissing him softly on the cheek. His body shivered at the touch of her lips.

She leaned over to whisper into his ear.

"Now it's time for the main course~" She said seductively.

At this, Elsword knew there would be no going back. He had to escape.

While Ara was still close to his ear, he quickly jerked and ran in the opposite direction.

However, Ara was saved the trouble of chasing after him as after 2 steps, Elsword tripped onto the ground.

She smiled and grabbed him by the waist, dragging him towards the wall.

"Someone help! I'm being raped!" He yelled out, hoping someone would stop what was going to happen next.

"Just give up already~" She replied at his futile attempt.

She sat him against the wall before standing up in front of him, revealing her dripping wet entrance.

"I was turned on the moment you agreed to follow me~" She said and giggled.

Elsword gulped and as he knew what was coming next.

"Ara, stop! We're teammates, comrades, friends!" He said, hoping his words would stop her madness.

She giggled and kissed his forehead before aligning herself over his waist.

She lowered herself over his member.

Elsword quivered when his tip touched her entrance.

"Ara..." He stammered. He started to feel his penis slowly digging its way inside her.

He bit his lip to keep quiet, the sensation was beyond incredible to him.

Ara started to move her hips up and down in a rhythm. She gasped and sighed in pleasure as she took Elsword inside her.

"Ara...stop...just take it out..." He pleaded.

Grabbing his cheeks, Ara hungrily kissed him. He struggled and tried to jerk his face away but she held him still.

"This is you're punishment for being so naughty~" She said before resuming to kiss him more. Elsword tried to think of why Ara was doing this to him but the sensation of her insides was too much for him.

"Ah, I can feel you getting bigger." She commented, she could his penis was swelling inside of her. She was glad as she too was almost at her limit.

"There's a reason why I didn't let you cum before, I want your semen inside me~" His eyes grew wide at her comment.

"Not inside! You'll get pregnant!" He exclaimed, he didn't know what he would do if she got pregnant from her raping him. His sister would kill him even though he was the one that was raped.

"Then how about we have a baby?" She asked, continuing to rock her hips against him.

"Baby…?" He went pale at the thought of having someone call him "Daddy".

"No! Get away from me!" He yelled, he struggled in attempt to get free, but the position they were in made it so that Ara had a secure grip on him.

Elsword started to cry at his own weakness. Being used as a toy by a friend and being forced to become a father.

Ara moved forward, wrapping her arms around him as she kissed and licked his tears.

"Don't worry, you'll be a good dad." She said, rubbing the back of his head.

But he didn't want to be a dad, Elsword tried his hardest not to finish, but as excruciating as it was to him, Ara simply increased her pace as she wanted to finish.

Unable to hold on any longer, he came, releasing all his semen into her. At the feeling of it, Ara also reached her climax, she held onto Elsword while moaning his name as she dealt with the waves of pleasure between the sex and the knowledge that she could become a mother.

"No! There's too much! Stop!" He pleaded, he could feel the semen overflow from inside her. She held him close, enjoying the spreading warmness inside her.

Ara smiled and giggled, cuddling Elsword as they both panted in exhaustion.

"Hmmm, I'm sure I'm pregnant now." She said, laying her head down onto his shoulder. She cut the tape bindings that held his wrists together. He moved his arms, enjoying their freedom but he decided not to push Ara way.

"So how does it feel like impregnating a teammate?" She questioned. Trying to think up an answer, he sighed and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her even closer to him.

"Awful…" He replied.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**The beginning part, I tried to do my best with those inner thoughts. Sure all the interactions from Elsword make it lean towards him but that's the kicker.**

**I also want to do a infamous half-rape but that would lean towards ElAi.**


End file.
